In An Angel's Halo
by Chesirecat13
Summary: A strange woman comes to Konoha and she knows Obito Uchiha. Or rather knew him. Now she seems to have developed a crush on Kakashi! KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

Slowly the silver haired golden eyed angel like woman stood and gracefully glided over to the small puppy on the ground. She knelt down and softly in a light, clear, calm and bell like voice asked "Why do you weep, little one All is not lost for you still remain."

Then she looked up and fixed her liquid gold eyes on the blue-eyed white panther watching her closely. She smiled and said, "So then you have returned, Zendil. We must go to Konoha, For it's been so long since we've been in good company." Silently the cat rose and glared at the shivering reddish brown excuse for a wolf pup.

Zendil turned his eyes to watch the small woman and said, "This _thing _will slow us down, Halo." Halo smiled vaguely and replied, "I know you too well, my friend. I saw the look you gave her. That was the look you give to your students when you see great potential." Zendil growled and strode off grumbling about lack of manners.

Halo lifted the small puppy into her arms and followed her strange friend, smiling softly to her self.

As the three came the gates to Konoha, the panther sighed and said, "Halo, Must we really meet this Naruto Uzumaki. Honestly, I think he'll be stupid like that Minato was. Besides you shouldn't waste time on petty hu-"

"No! That' s enough, Zendil! They aren't petty. If they were **he **wouldn't have existed." Halo snapped her eyes suddenly filled with pain.

"Obito Uchiha" Zendil snarled and then froze looking at the angry girl beside him. Quietly they entered the village and Halo sighed looking anywhere but at her now silent and gloomy friend.

Because several years ago Obito Uchiha died and Halo lost the only human friend she had ever made. And in Zendil's mind if Obito Uchiha never existed then Halo wouldn't have fallen in love and then gotten hurt when he died.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo sighed lightly and focused on the blonde haired boy who was currently complaining about his sensei being late. She laughed softly and asked "Zendil, doesn't that sound like Obito. I mean he was always late." The white panther at her side growled softly at her and then said, "Let me guess, you still want to meet this child despite the fact that the beast within him will jump at the chance to kill you?" Halo growled and snapped, "I'm sure that the demon can't even hope to overcome the child of Minato! So cut it out!" However her anger was more like watching a tiny little white kitten puff up and hiss.

Suddenly Halo vanished and reappeared sitting beside Sasuke, who didn't notice. "Hello! You are an Uchiha are you not? I am Halo." She said sweetly causing him to jump slightly and glare at her. Her golden eyes widened and she looked upset. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you I was just coming here to meet Naruto and maybe see some old friends. But Naruto is busy right now so I decided to talk to you."

Sasuke blinked and then said, "What do want with Naruto?" Halo smiled and said, "I..knew his father once and I like making friends." Sakura spoke suddenly, "Hey, where'd you come from?" Naruto froze and looked at the small woman sitting next to Sasuke and said, "How'd you get there?" Sakura punched him into the ground and yelled, "What do ya mean? IDIOT! She came over and sat down."

Just then Kakashi appeared in the clearing and said, "Sorry I'm late You see there was this little old lady and she needed some help with her gro-"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Halo's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with a frail white hand before vanishing.

Halo sat behind the Memorial Stone and silently began to weep her slender shoulders shaking. "He is so sad and his sharingan! It was Obito's. Zendil why? Why can't I help Kakashi?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing or any one off of Naruto

Halo: Please review!

Zendil: What the hell go back to reading dumbass!

Me: Geez! I made you way to stern!*stares in slight horror*

* * *

**Nature's first green is gold,**  
**Her hardest hue to hold.**  
**Her early leaf's a flower;**  
**But only so an hour.**  
**Then leaf subsides to leaf.**  
**So Eden sank to grief,**  
**So dawn goes down to day.**  
**Nothing gold can stay. **

* * *

Halo said nothing as she watched team 7 train. Her eyes were focused on Kakashi Hatake. She winced as another wave of anger came from the Uchiha boy, and reached out softly with her mind and entered his, quietly soothing his hatred and anger before he did any real harm to Naruto. Zendil let out a gasp and Halo turned to see the small wolf pup licking him. She smirked and said, "Well, it looks like Berry likes you."

The blue eyes looked helplessly at his amused companion and Berry growled and lunged into Halo's lap. She patted her head then raised her eyes to meet Sasuke's angered gaze not even wincing as she met his eyes.

Sasuke glared at the strange woman, sensing that she had done something to his emotions. Naruto attacked again and Sasuke jumped out of the way, smirking as he landed.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's glare and followed it to see a small woman sitting on a rock about 20 feet away and started, shocked that he hadn't noticed her and her companions before. The golden eyes slid over to him and he knew instantly that she had seen and understood. She smiled faintly it was more like a ghost of a smile and then disappeared. The white panther scooped up the reddish brown puppy and shot off into the trees.

Halo sighed and entered the Hokage's office wincing at the smell of sake. She quietly strolled over to Tsunade's chair and pulled it out from underneath the sleeping woman, causing her to plop onto the floor. Halo was instantly in front of her desk asking, "Tsunade, why on earth did you push your chair back?! You could've hurt yourself!" Tsunade lifted her head and sleepily said, "Halo? What are you doing here?" Then she stood up in shock and exclaimed, "you haven't aged a day since…" the hokage trailed off and Halo said, "I'm here because I want to rest until the time has come for Sasuke Uchiha to kill me. In doing so he will kill the Hilgun within himself, the Hilgun are creatures that are often small they are born of the hatred in people's hearts. Sasuke will also bring a time off peace to this world."

Tsunade closed her eyes and asked. "Where do you want to stay?" Halo said, "Maybe with Kakashi." The hokage nodded and stared at the silver haired girl and wondered why she wasn't scared, angry, or even unwilling to die.

In answer to the unasked question Halo said, "I will give everything up for this world because I couldn't bear to watch it die. The way mine did. Besides my love for these people binds me to them, when I die I'll still be here just not physically and sometimes you'll hear my voice." With this Halo vanished as she always did.


End file.
